


Feed me with kisses

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [27]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chubby Marco Bott, College Student Jean Kirstein, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Jean / Marco POV"Most of the time, he didn’t have problems with himself but that morning… he hated his own reflection, the softness of his body, that extra fat that wasn’t there a year ago. Just a year ago."Or Marco feels a bit sad but Jean does his best to cheer him up.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988548
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	Feed me with kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bringobaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringobaggins/gifts).



> I love to write this prompt for [Bringobaggins! ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringobaggins/profile)  
> Writing so many words in English was a bit hard but I think I managed!  
> And oh my, I hope you like it!

A deep sigh is the only sign of movement from the lump of blankets on the sofa. Hidden under Jean’s favorite covert raised to his nose, Marco was staring at the TV screen without really seeing. He avoided any kind of contact with his own body by shifting a pillow between his folded legs and chest, fists closed tight around the fabric and a heavy ugly feeling in his stomach since that morning.

Most of the time, he didn’t have problems with himself but that morning… he hated his own reflection, the softness of his body, that extra fat that wasn’t there a year ago. _Just a year ago._

And it was no one’s fault but his, he missed what has been a fit body once, but no more. He should do some errands, he should buy some new clothes but he just… he just couldn’t. Not today. The idea of being seen by other people, even strangers, was revolving. He looked at his phone, his sad frown deepening because it was too soon in the afternoon. 

Maybe being alone was the best. Just for today.

_Finally, the weekend is here!_ His hum filled the silence in the elevator and his neighbor smiled at him shaking her head, amused by his good mood. Great mood. Fantastic mood.

A shower, clean clothes, and cuddling with his best friend, lover and fiancé was nothing but the perfect plan, and he opened the door eager to kiss his face, his lips, his everything. And his smile turned into confusion when almost complete darkness received him.

He checked the hour on his phone and it was too late but, but maybe Marco had something to do and he didn’t remember? Jean took off his shoes and jacket, walking slowly towards the blue and yellow lights coming from the living room. And there he was, under his blanket, almost asleep.

Worry twisted his face as soon as he realized that Marco’s eyebrows were pinched in something very close to sadness. So, slowly, he crouched by his side, a hand pushing aside his dark bangs falling before his eyes. Eyes that avoided him.

“Hey, honey, what is it? Did something happen?” Marco shook his head, his eyes cast down, bright with unshed tears, “don’t you want to tell me?” another shook and Jean took the hint.

There was something clearly upsetting Marco but forcing information out of him was something he wouldn’t do. He kissed his forehead tenderly, pinched his cold earlobe and went to the kitchen. 

He knew exactly how to cheer him up.

He was looking at the just-baked muffins and he wanted to cry

Correction: _he was crying._

He felt Jean’s agitation even without looking directly at him, but Marco was faster, wiping his tears, furious with himself and his lazy ass, wanting more than ever to touch his boyfriend but scared to disgust him. 

And then he knew that Jean knew.

How he was covering his body gave away the problem and he just couldn’t face it. But of course, Jean was _Jean_ and without a single word, he came closer, hugging him as tight and close as he needed. 

That’s what finally broke him, that tender and strong hold, and he let go. His insecurities fell from him staining his cheeks and Jean’s shirt, making a scene.

“Hey, you know I love you, right?” That made him cry even harder, feeling that longing warmth in his chest, finally able to breathe.

“I just don’t feel comfortable in my own skin today, I’m sorry if I scared you. It’s pathetic”

“Oh, baby, no, it’s not” Jean tried to pull away but he couldn’t let go, not yet, anyway.

  
  


So, Marco had a shitty day and he was in a spiral of self-loathing. He let him talk as much as he needed to about his insecurities and fears. About those intrusive thoughts that made him feel miserable throughout the whole afternoon and part of the evening.

“When we started dating I was so, my body was strong and healthy but now I’m soft all over and my face is like—”

“Your face” Jean squeezed his cheeks hard, giving a peck to his lips now that they were both sitting on the sofa, facing each other, “is the most beautiful thing and will always be. Would you be disgusted if I gained some weight?”

“It’s not the same” His voice sounded tiny, casting his eyes away, “your mum would say that you need it, tho” the moment Jean rolled his eyes, the tiniest hint of a smile curved Marco’s lips.

“Ok, come with me”

He stood up, offering his hand to a sniffling Marco who took it, pulling down the hem of his hoodie to cover his exposed belly because of his low sweat pants. The blond swallowed taking a brief look at the moving bulge underneath them, caressing Marco’s knuckles with his thumb.

He just couldn't say no to him, not when he begged with those loving eyes of his.

Jean made Marco sit on the bed, back against the headboard, only to disappear for a second, jumping on the bed when he was back with something in his hand.

“You know, I have a huge kink that I’ve never told you about” He confessed, voice low and raspy, and so sexy it went straight between his legs. Marco stared at his mischievous golden eyes from below, Jean placing himself right above him, his long legs framing his, “open wide for me, baby”

Pet names made him weak and Jean was aware, being an expert in making a mess of him, Marco melting on the spot as the chocolate syrup he was then pouring over his mouth. Marco licked some dark chocolate drops from his lips and Jean’s eyes opened wide following the movement, all black pupils, excited, aroused.

“How I adore seeing you eating something you love, sweetheart” Jean then covered one of his long fingers in chocolate, pushing it between his lips. And Marco sucked hollowing his cheeks because by doing it he feels attractive, loved. The look in his boyfriend’s eyes gave him courage. “Can I see you naked, please? Would you let me undress you to see your beautiful curves?”

He still felt a bit shy, but he obliged, nodding. Jean pulled his hoodie up throwing it at the floor, hurrying to touch his soft chest, squishing his belly, kissing his lips slowly, a bit of tongue but passionate nonetheless.

“I love the sounds you make when you eat something you really enjoy” a shiver was born from that wet whisper brushing his ear, the caress of soft lips on his earlobe, over his neck while giving him goosebumps. It felt nice, so nice. “It reminds me of those you make when you suck me up”

Marco’s breathing hitched, the tiniest moan leaving his lips. And he felt Jean’s curving in a smile over his belly. When he looked up, those sharp eyes fixed on his, he sighed slowly.

“I love you so much”

“And I love you”

He kissed every freckle, every curve, every stretch mark, the softness in his arms, the meat in his hips, the inside of his thighs, worshipping his body as it deserved to be. And Marco relaxed under his touch, his agitation coming then from pure desire, the hardness under his underwear brushing against his cheek.

“Now, _this_ is fat” He sucked the tip over the fabric and Marco’s laugh became a moan. “What I’ve always loved about you is how big you are in comparison with me, you make me feel small with your bear hugs and this…” Jean licked a long stripe over the curve of his hardness, making it twitch, “this is just too big for my mouth”

Knowing that he was teasing, he moved his mouth to the inner side of Marco’s thigh, leaving some marks there and some more over his red boxers.

"Ah, Jean" He sighed.

"Yeah, let me hear you a bit more", even if he tried to stop, it would be nearly impossible to avoid rutting against the bed, fully aroused, and _oh_ how much he desired the man beneath him...

Jean’s praises made him feel beautiful, loved, desired. His touches were fire against his skin even when they have been together forever. He’s always looked at him in that very same way, hunger and devotion mixed, devastating smirks while watching how sensitive Marco is around his nipples, grabbing a handful of his chest, sucking hard.

“Ah, fuuuuck, Jean” His cock bounced when the tip of his tongue made his nipples perk and red, and Jean laid over him with his trousers lowered around his long legs, cocks rubbing one against each other, leaking pre, desperate for more.

More touches.

More praising.

More Jean.

Marco started to beg, loud as always, grabbing his shoulders and hair, licking inside his mouth, eager, “Please, Jean, oh please” his voice became high pitched and Jean was losing it. Because he’s always been beautiful. And Jean's always loved his eyes, his rounded nose, his beautiful dark hair and long lashes, his full lips and ass, which he squeezed while dry humping ruining their underwear, soaking wet. When he looked down, a trail of pre joined both their erections, and the knowledge of causing _that_ in a man like Marco made him feel blessed.

They both were close, too close to try anything else but feeling each other; and it was perfect. Marco raised his hips feeling his hand pulling down his underwear and as soon as they were skin to skin, Jean grazed their erections with one hand, stroking lazily at first and licking inside Marco’s mouth, hungry.

“Are you close, baby?”

He nodded between moans, half-lidded eyes watching his beautiful face, pink lips from bitings and suckings, those eyes that made him feel so much.

_So, so much._

“I’m close, so close, Jean!” He found his voice just to scream his pleasure at him. His back was arching and Jean was so tender with him, so soft, nuzzling against his neck. The wet noises and that pleasure pulling from his muscles were delicious.

“You’re perfect, you hear me? You’ll always be my angel, sweetheart, my love, _my baby”_ The pet name was what took Marco to the other side of that tension between his legs, what made him moan louder, a devastating pleasure that closed his eyes spilling over Jean’s knuckles.

Jean took care of him over that amazing orgasm and, still dazed with half-opened eyelids, he watched his boyfriend ride his chest, panting “I fucking love watching you eat, baby, open for me, be a good boy” And Marco opened his mouth without hesitation, Jean’s cum staining his cheeks, nose, and lips, and he licked it all as he did with the chocolate some minutes ago, _delighted_.

Marco was so fucking sexy and at that moment Jean couldn’t hold back the necessity of leaning over him, licking his freckles clean to kiss him wildly afterward. It’s been the best sex in weeks, “that was so fucking good” he sighed, coming back from the bathroom with a warm towel in his hands to clean his satisfied boyfriend.

As he expected, Marco snuggled against him, smiling pleased and happy. After pouring some kisses over his cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips, they both smiled like the idiots in love they were. “Are you happy, sweet cheeks?” Marco raised his dove, chocolate eyes to his, nodding.

“You make me the happiest, Jean” Marco’s always this honest and Jean felt so much for that man, His best friend, and his everything. And even though he was tired from college he stayed awake until Marco fell asleep cause he asked him to, caressing his hair, his cheek, his belly.

He woke up the next morning to the smell of something sweet and delicious. A tiny sound from his mouth preceded the morning stretch and when he opened his eyes, still naked on the bed, Jean was coming into the room with a huge tray full of pancakes covered in chocolate syrup, a brownie, some macarons, and a hot chocolate. 

It would be too much sugar for a normal person but Marco was absolutely delighted. Especially when he was able to lay on top of Jean while eating, giggling because of his whispers: “I love you so much” He would say, “you are the most beautiful person, Marco, you really are. I could look at you the whole day, can I? Please?” 

Jean always made him feel as beautiful as he really is, feeding him some pieces of brownie as well, being his best critic.

“Do you want to go shopping later? I don’t have to study and I know you want some ugly Christmas sweaters”

“Please?” It would be much easier to go with Jean rather than alone.

That morning, when he got into the bathroom for his daily shower, Marco looked at himself in the mirror. And even when the reflection was still a bit disheartening, those bruises and bite marks in his body along with the freckles made him feel beautiful, loved. 

The corner of his lips curled in a wide smile, getting in the shower, singing, knowing that, thanks to his favorite person, it would be a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project (including the LLF Comment Builder), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)  
> [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
